


The Bathhouse

by rolee_z



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yup..., fluff withpout a plot, it's stolen from my wattpad again....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolee_z/pseuds/rolee_z
Summary: You guessed it! It's another short one-shot stolen from my Wattpad (@RonjaLee)!!!!! woo-hoo.....





	The Bathhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be incapable of making long stories... as of now, at least. Hopefully something longer will be coming your way soon ;) 
> 
> P.S. This is set as if Will and Nico had gone to New Rome to go to collage together (Just imagine they bought an apartment and live with each other :p)

I had never been to the Bath House in New Rome before, let alone with Will. But I couldn’t really say no when he asked if I wanted to go. Anyway, it was supposed to be relaxing, right? I wasn’t so sure about bathing in public with a bunch of other guys, though. I’m not a very… outgoing guy. But Will convinced me. Gods, he was so good at that… So it was that fateful Tuesday that me and Will walked over to the large, square building. There were two entry ways: One with a sign one the right saying ‘Women’ (in Latin) and one on the left saying ‘Men’. Obviously, we went for the left entryway. There was a locker-room/changing room where we got undressed and put our clothes in one of the lockers. Then we headed through another archway that opened up into a large room with a huge pool in the center that had steam rising up from it.  
    “ Ah, no ones’ here! We’ll have the whole thing to ourselves.” Will exclaimed, and walked over to the pool. We eased ourselves into the hot water, and I looked over to Will. He had his arms resting behind his head, and his eyes were closed, his form completely relaxed. I couldn’t help but stare. It wasn’t that I hadn’t seen him naked before, far from it, but he was just so… beautiful. I decided to follow his example and laid back with my arms behind my head. The hot water made my muscles relax, and I felt subdued, almost sleepy. However, that relaxation was broken when, out of nowhere, Will picked me up bridal style, in the water, and started to kiss my neck.  
    “ Gah! Will, what the heck? We’re in public!” I yelped, squirming out of his grip. I was blushing furiously. The son of Apollo laughed.  
    “ C’mon, Nico, nobody’s here…” he smiled at me mischievously.  I felt myself flush even deeper. But, true to his name, his will was strong. Carefully, he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. Yes, we started making out… in the baths… kill me now.  
  
Anyway, a few moments later I… er, _came up for air_ , and just happened to look behind me.  
  
Oh gods.  
  
A little to late, I realized we weren’t all alone… Standing in the entry to the locker room was a roman, clad only in a bath towel around his waist. How long had he been watching us?  
  
Carefully, he gathered up his towel, which he had dropped in surprise, and slowly walked out of the room, not looking back.

Well… Will hadn’t noticed, so what was the use of making a fuss? I went back to kissing him.  
  


 


End file.
